


Unheard Scream in the Night

by EtherealElfling



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Healing, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I don’t know how to use these tags, Living in Newt Scamander's Suitcase, Magic, One Shot, Short One Shot, angry newt, hurt Tina, yeah Newt realizes he’s loves Tina more than one of his creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealElfling/pseuds/EtherealElfling
Summary: Tina wakes up to their newest rescued creature wailing inside the case. Newt is awoken abruptly shortly afterward. Tina is missing, Dougal frantic, and the creatures are stirring.
Relationships: Dougal the Demiguise & Newt Scamander, Dougal the Demiguise & Tina Goldstein, Tina Goldstein & Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Unheard Scream in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to whomever is reading this! This is my first ao3 fic so I’d really appreciate any kind of support and comments or requests or feedback of any kind! Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this one-shot as much as I enjoyed making it!  
> ~SSL

Newt wakes up to something violently shaking his shoulder. He jerks awake to see Dougal's luminescent eyes hovering over him. As soon as Newt shows signs of being awake, Dougal is dragging him out of bed and out the door.  
They head through the suitcase habitats at an incredible pace, Newt's sleep-heavy legs stumbling along to the best of his ability, trying to keep from his arm getting wrenched by the tight grip the demiguise holds him in. They are nearing the Bristlebrum habitat. He and Tina had just rescued it, and its wing is injured. Severely. It had been crying all day yesterday and they could hear it no matter what habitat they were in. Newt's creatures are still uneasy. The wailing cry tend to raise the hair in the back of one's neck, but every time Newt or Tina tries to approach him, he'd snarl and lash out. They ended up settling for food doused in pain-relieving potions. It seems to be working. The wailing had stopped. But now Dougal is practically sprinting, and Tina was missing and Newt's stomach churns with dread.  
~~~  
Tina awakes to the wailing in the dead of night, first glancing across the room to Newt, who is still dead to the world. Although Newt is unusually attentive to his creatures, the day he'd had catching the Bristlebrum yesterday had wiped him out, so it is up to Tina to take care of the it. She pulls herself out of bed, gathering a few potions, and looping her holster around her waist in a hurry. She then tucks her wand into its holster and makes her way out of their hut. She promptly trips over Dougal who is coming to get her, presumably because the wailing has stirred the Occamy nest.  
"I know, I know, Dougal. I'm on it now!" She bends down, scooping up the demiguise so he can settle himself on her hip, opposite her holster.  
She carries on trekking through the case, occasionally stopping to comfort one of the creatures who shivers nervously at the eerie sound.  
By the time she reaches the Bristlebrum habitat, there is already blood on the ground. Her heart jerks at the sheer amount and she pushes through the underbrush, following the trail to the clearing where it lies in a pool of its own blood.  
"Oh no..." Tina approaches cautiously, letting Dougal down a safe distance away.  
Unbeknownst to her, a little more than a demiguise's weight leaves her hip. Her holster and wand lay unnoticed in the leaves behind her.  
"Shhhhh. Shhhh, honey. You're okay." Tina channels her inner Queenie to present a more comforting front.  
The creature seems too distressed to notice her. Tina gently lifts a pain potion out of her satchel, gently uncorking it.  
The scent catches the beast's attention. It turns its head to face her, claws sliding out. Tina puts her hands up in a comforting manner just as the growling starts.  
"I'm here to help. Let me help you." Tina tries to remember what Newt had told her about the creature, but nothing she can think of helps with approachability.  
Dougal blinks. Flashes of future push past his eyes. He takes off running back toward the hut.  
She takes another step forward. The growling increases in volume.  
She stops, slowly reaching for her wand as the creature's muscles began to coil.  
Her hand meets an empty hip. Tina jerks a look down to her hip, right as it pounces.  
~~~  
Dougal sees her first and, for the first time ever, Dougal screams. Newt's face drains of color at the unearthly wail and everywhere around the case, Newt's creatures awake, trembling with terror. Newt stumbles in behind the demiguise and promptly gags, forcing back down the dinner Tina had forced him to eat last night.  
Tina.  
She is lying on the ground, bleeding and bleeding and bleeding and Newt can’t look and he can’t breathe and he can’t hear his creatures crying and he can’t feel Dougal pulling at his hand and he’s just frozen. The creature responsible is licking at its claws, cleaning blood—Tina's blood from its claws.  
For the first time ever, Newt thinks the word monster.  
He quickly springs into action, dropping Dougal's hand, and running to Tina's unmoving form.  
The creature growls and Newt draws his wand.  
"Incarcerous!" The ropes wrap around the creature, pinning it to a nearby tree as it snarled and thrashed.  
A hint of pain shoots through him as the gorgeous creature continued to struggle, but one more glance at Tina's unmoving form steels his nerve.  
He drops to his knees when he reaches her, hands fluttering uncertainly about her barely breathing form please don't die please don't die don't die don'tdiedon'tdie before he takes a deep breath and moves his wand steadily over her from head to toe. A scroll injuries pops into existence above her and he read them quickly.  
Pain: 3  
How could that be? Newt scans around her for any assemblance of a sign as to what reduced her pain as he mutters repetitive scourgify spells to clear the area he is going to treat first, and sustainment spells keep her health from deteriorating any more.  
The empty potion bottle lying a ways away in the grass is quickly summoned and sniffed. And suddenly, the story paints itself:  
The Bristlebrum had been wailing again, Newt hadn't awoken, still recovering from catching the creature. Tina went to it, intending to relieve it's pain again and it... it had...  
A flash of anger blurs his vision, but he blinks it away.  
Each breath bubbles up just a touch more blood and Newt snaps into action: a careful sewing spell on the damage done on her lungs after a hasty removal of the blood building up in them.  
He'd had to sew up more than a few of his own "scrapes" in his time traveling alone while occamy chicks and Pickett bit and pinched to keep him conscious, but if he hadn't been here tonight-  
"If she dies, I'm giving you back to them!" Newt promised darkly. The creature freezes and it's mane-like quills flatten into uncertainty at that time.  
The scientist in him makes him more aware of the creature's reaction to his unusual display of assertiveness before he shoves the thought to the side, focusing on the next gash.  
With his wand hovering inches above her stomach, his free hand peels the soaked ruins of her shirt away from her wounds and he feels as if the blood will never end never fade never heal never survive-stop it!  
He continues to the next gash, checking for poison or abnormal skin discoloration, but is relieved to find none. Apparently she hadn't been pricked by any of the quills that bristled beneath the creature's chin. Newt allowed himself some assemblance of relief at the discovery.  
He glanced up at the scroll, with the worst of the injuries checking themselves off as treated, the bruises and such were simple, but the pain gauge began to climb. Once it hit six, Tina began to groan and sweat and thrash and suddenly Dougal was at his side, holding Tina's hand and brushing her hair back. Tina still couldn't settle as the pain climbed. Her cries of pain attracted other creatures concerned after the strange bipedal creature they had come to think of as mother. Newt took no notice as the niffler nuzzled up to her cheek or the occamy wrapped around her wrist, holding her arm to the earth. He accioed the forgotten satchel and the second bottle of pain relief Tina had brought.  
Gently lifting her head, Newt tipped the potion into her mouth, massaging her throat until she swallowed. She stilled and Newt rose. The worst over, he levitated the mother of his creatures back through the trees, not releasing the ropes on the beast until Newt, Tina and their band of creatures were safely out of the habitat.  
Once back safely ensconced in their cozy hut, Tina was laid gently on her bed. Newt, feeling the worst of the danger had passed, began to heat as he realized that he'd basically stripped Tina of her shirt and undergarment in order to heal her chest and stomach.  
A part of his brain was telling him he had no choice, but the dominant voice urged him to apologize as soon as she awoke.  
Newt hastily summoned one of Tina's button-up shirts and carefully levitated her just off the bed to slip it on. As he finished buttoning the top buttons, Tina began to stir.  
"Newt..."  
"Tina!" Newt gripped her hand, leaning in close.  
"The Bristlebrum. Pain."  
"It attacked you, I tied it up for a while-"  
"No. Bristlebrum is in pain..." Tina grasped weakly at Newt's fingers to get him to understand.  
Something warm began to bloom in Newt Scamander's chest as Tina tried to tell him that their newest edition to the suitcase was still in pain after having been mauled by said creature.  
"Tina, stop. It's fine. You're my priority and I'm going to need you to do something for me-" He turned to conjure a glass of water, but there was Dougal, holding out a full glass of crystal water with those big eyes of his locked on Tina's pale face.  
"Thank you, Dougal. Tina, please drink.” Somewhere in the back of his harried mind, Newt registers the small form of Pickett hauling a wand twice the size of his body up the side of the dresser to return it to its owner. “You're dehydrated. Blood loss can cause dehydration and if you're dehydrated-"  
"Newt!" Tina's sharper tone snapped his eyes from the ground next to the bed to her left shoulder. "Water. Now, please." She reaches one hand for the glass and the other picks up the wand.  
Newt nods, eyes now pinned to the spot of dried blood on her neck. His full-body shudder disrupts the liquid in the glass and it trickles down his hand.  
Even in her weakened state, the look Tina gives him promises of lectures about priorities and overreactions, but Newt cannot, for the life of him, think how she will ever find footing in her stance on that discussion after today.  
He helps the glass to her lips, tipping enough for it not to be a safety hazard.  
She guzzles the glass eagerly and Newt tries to stumble out an apology about decency and respect of privacy and Tina looks about three seconds from slapping him silly.  
"I was dying. You didn't have a choice, Newt. "  
"But-"  
"No buts!" You saved my life." With the glass set aside, Tina reaches a shaky hand up to gently wipe Newts cheeks.  
He'd been crying. When did that happened?  
“Come here, Newt. Everything is alright now. Accio Blood Replenishing Potion.”  
The bottle flies up from her purse beside their bed and she downs it before gesturing Newt to come up onto the bed with her.  
Newt crawls up on the bed and grasps her proffered hand tightly.  
“Come here, Newt. Just lie down. It’s over now and everything is alright.” Tina pulls him down next to her and Newt curls carefully into her side and lets go of the terror he hadn’t let register properly.  
Tears stream silently down his face as he sobs into her shoulder. But Tina just pulls him closer and they drift off just like that.  
Curled together until morning.


End file.
